Let Nature Take Her Course
by DemonsVsWizards
Summary: Flame Princess and Finn have split up and Finn's been feeling down. Suddenly when he's moping his Tree House almost collapses! That's when he meets a beautiful princess, Princess Forest. She's the Princess of her Forest Kingdom but it's been burned down to a crisp by yours truly, Flame Princess. Who will win Finn's heart, Princess Forest or Flame Princess? R&R to find out!


Chapter 1: Nature Princess

Na·ture (ˈnāCHər): The phenomena of the physical world collectively, including plants, animals, the landscape, and other features and products of the earth, as opposed to humans or human creations.

"Yo dude, want some bacon pancake? Bacon on the pancake, bmmchch flipping it over!" Jake started beat-boxing, flipping around some pancakes and adding bacon

"Nah dude, my tumtum isn't hungry" Finn said, patting his stomach and sighing

It's been weeks since Flame Princess and Finn got in the fight with Ice King and them and broke up. Finn's been really out of it and blue. Jake's been getting worried, first PBG and now Fp. He won't even go adventuring, Jake sighed and sat beside Finn who was staring at the wall with a sad face plastered onto him.

"There's plenty of fish in the sea Finn!" Jake assured him, taking a big bite from his pancake after he said that

"I don't know man. I can't get Flame Princess out of my head, it's like she's haunting me with her smile, memories…" Finn said and sighed a big heavy sigh and lay down, looking at the wood ceiling "how are you, Lady, and your kids doing?"

"Junior and the others are working for the Candy Kingdom with PBG" Jake said with a proud smile on his face "they grow up so fast…"

Finn laughed "yeah dude, they do grow up fast, remember?"

"Yeah yeah I know, but metaphorically!"

Finn looked outside and saw it was turning night, the sun was setting. The sunset reminded him of FP and looked away quickly, wincing at the thought of her. He felt confused, his emotions were battling against him and he doesn't even know what he feels only sadness. Should he find her and talk to her or should he leave her alone?

"Grrrr I'm so confused!" Finn screamed angrily and punched the tree in his tree house.

Suddenly the tree house started swerving around, wood cracking beneath our feet as the tree moved around as if it was alive. Finn was astonished, was he really that strong?! Jake gasped and dropped his pancake, morphing into a car as Finn yelled "OH GLOB!" I heard a big crack above and soon the roof crumbled down above Finn, a big log about to hit him. Jake quickly morphed his hand into a baseball glove and picked Finn up, saving him.

"Thanks dude!"

"Later man, we have to get out of here!" Jake said then suddenly the tree stood still.

Both of them looked around as the tree suddenly just paused. We looked around going "huh?" when the tree suddenly went back together like it was just a minute ago. Even the ceiling and floor turned back to normal. The two pals looked at each other in surprise and they looked outside, maybe it was a bad guy!

"HEY! Whoever is out there! You're going to get your buns burnt!" Jake said jumping out the window as Finn came out with him.

"Yeah! You almo-" Finn exclaimed but stopped abruptly at the person in front of him

It was a girl about Finn's age, tears threatened to come out of her dark brown eyes as she started at Jake and Finn. She has long, light brown hair that went to her knees. She had tan skin almost like Finn's except a little greenish. Flowers, leaves, and vines surrounded her body, hugging her body as a dress. Vines with pink and blue flowers wrapped around her arms and legs, a big crown that looks like it's made out of a bush with flowers on it was ton top of her head.

"O-oh…" her eyes focused on Finn then to Jake as they turned teary "I-I'm so sorry… I lost control… Sorry if I hurt you" her voice cracked when she said 'hurt'

"Yeah you better be! You almost hurt Finn!" Jake yelled, totally oblivious to her pain

"Forgive me" she bowed down, tear drops fell down from her pretty green face

Finn was flustered; his face blushed bright red when he saw this, this beautiful girl right in front of him! She looked human, except for the leaf dress and her skin is a slight green color, maybe she's sick? Finn realized she was crying and snapped at Jake "Jake!" he then looked at the human girl, kind of "are you ok?" she looked up and wiped her eyes away

"Yes I'm fine. Forgive me for my intrusion. I'll be leaving now" she sniffled then turned the way into the forest

"W-wait!" Finn said earning Jake a questioning look "why are you crying? Someone as pr- I mean royal!" Finn said, blubbering that out instead of 'pretty' "shouldn't be crying"

She cocked her head in confusion "how do you know I'm royal?" she then felt her crown and answered her own question "the reason I shed tears was because of my kingdom" she was going into tears again but she shook her head and forced her tears to stay put "my kingdom was destroyed by the savage Fire Kingdom! Except this time it wasn't an army it was the princess herself. She burned and smashed everything in sight. Soon her father came and joined her. Before I could do anything my parents sacrificed themselves into the flames so I could flee the scene"

"WHA?! FLAME PRINCESS?!" Finn exclaimed

"You know of this princess?" The flower girl asked, venom slithering into her tone when she said 'princess'

"Yeah, his ex destroyed your kingdom" Jake said simply, sipping a cup of tea

"…Ex?" the flower princess looked down on Finn with sad eyes "I'm sorry for your loss" she sprouted a from her hand and gave it to Finn "she may have destroyed my kingdom and… killed my parents" she gulped, keeping down the tears "you must be in pain also though, I am sorry for your love loss"

Finn widened his eyes in bewilderment, how could she be so nice to me when my ex just killed her family, turned her kingdom to ashes, and ruined her life? The flower princess noticed his confused look and explained her pity

"We nature folks don't feel hate and anger very easily, we give sympathy and the right justice people want" she said with her soft voice

"Yeah but what about Flame Princess?" Jake asked, finishing his tea

The flower princess didn't speak for a few moments but then she started out in the forest, her eyes could make any grown man scared as she spit out with venom "she is my mortal enemy"

"U-um!" Finn started panicking, I need to change the subject before she wrecks our tree house! Finn thought "what's your name? I mean, Princess what?" Finn asked

"I am Princess Forest" she answered, the venom scattered from her eyes and voice as she smiled sadly in the distance "my mother and father call me Meadow, you can call me that too. If your ok with it" she said, looking at Finn with timid eyes

"S-sure! If you want Princess- I mean Meadow"

Jake looked between them back and forth as their faces blushed brighter than Finn's in the embarrassing maze. Maybe this love sick boy finally got over it and now is love-struck but who knows, it might just be my old imagination.

**Hello! If you are reading this you are awesome! :D this is my first adventure time fanfic, I appreciate flames and anything that could make this fanfic any better! Make sure you favorite, follow, review, and other good stuff. PM me any ideas you might want me to put in this fanfic, TCHAO!**


End file.
